


Well, You Said you didn't want it in your Ears

by Nightfall24



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sick Sherlock, Sickfic, Sneaky John, Suppository
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall24/pseuds/Nightfall24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has an ear infection but refuses to use his ear drops. John is a sneaky bastard and figures out a way to give his stubborn husband his medicine in a way they both will enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, You Said you didn't want it in your Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> I don't have any experience with suppositories so everything I wrote in this fic is based off of Google. If there are any inaccuracies, sorry(:
> 
> I've never written smutty stuff before so I wasn't to sure whether I should rate this Mature or Explicit. I thought better safe than sorry though, but if you think it qualifies as explicit please let me know.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Well, You Said you Didn’t Want it in Your Ears

“Sherlock, you have to put them in, if you don’t the infection will only get worse. Now, quit behaving like a child!” John had one hand on his hip with the other holding up a bottle of prescription ear drops, glaring at his stubborn husband, who was huddled up on the couch. It had taken John five days to talk, well…more like force, Sherlock into going to see an Otolaryngologist. The final straw was when John had asked him what he wanted for dinner the night before. No answer came and then the blonde realized he wasn’t being ignored by the detective, which was usually the case, but Sherlock actually couldn’t hear him.

John engaged his ‘Doctor mode,’ getting the sick man dressed, dragging him into a cab, and taking him to Bart’s to get checked out. As was expected, Sherlock had an ear infection and because it was not treated right away, had gone farther into the ear canal, which explained the hearing loss and sever pain that the detective was trying to ignore. “My antibodies will fight it off John,” Sherlock had told his worried husband two days ago, “now quit your mother henning and hand me my phone!”

However, after the Otolaryngologist told the couple if the infection went untreated it could possible spread and might result in permanent hearing loss, John decided he would be taking his husband’s health into his own hands. “I don’t want them John. Why can’t you just leave me alone? My body would be able to heal itself in no time if it wasn’t being distracted by your constant nagging.” John could tell Sherlock didn’t feel well by the way he was shivering slightly and trying to covertly hold his ear, so he didn’t have to admit out loud that he was hurting. Plus, the detective had always been fussy, as John liked to call it, but now he was downright agitated at the whole world, including his husband.

“Me? Distracting you? You know what Sherlock, I can’t even deal with this right now,” the Doctor straightened his shoulders and began unscrewing the cap of the ear drops.

“W-what are you doing?” Sherlock had peeked out from over the pillow he had tried to envelope his head in.

“If you aren’t going to put them in yourself, then I will. Now hold still,” John took two long strides over to the couch, straddling Sherlock’s thin hips and placed a gentle hand on brown curls to hold his head in place.

“John! Get off me, I said I don’t need the medicine; I don’t want it in my ears! ” Sherlock began thrashing, pushing the hand away from his face and clawing at John’s.

Underestimating how much the detective did not want the drops; John lost his balance and toppled on to the ground to get away from the flailing form below him. “Damn it Sherlock,” John shouted as he hit the floor with a loud thud but thankfully keeping his hand up right and saving the liquid from spilling. “I’m trying to help you, here. Do you want to go deaf?”

Sherlock huffed, sitting up on the couch and running his hands over his robe to smooth it down from their struggle. He winced in pain, causing John to soften his approach and revert back to what he learned from his week working with kids in the pediatric department at Bart’s. “I’m sorry I was so rough with you, love, I’m just worried about you that’s all. I love you and when you don’t take care of yourself, it upsets me.” Acting as non-threatening as possible, he stood up and sat on the couch as far away from Sherlock, who was now rubbing his ear and looking at the ground.

“Why don’t you want the ear drops?”

“I just don’t like things in my ear. It’s like…I just don’t like it,” a shiver ran through the man.

John scooted a tad closer, placing a comforting hand on his husband’s shoulder. Realizing there was something deeper to Sherlock’s ear phobia, John dug deeper, “It’s like what?” Sherlock looked away, avoiding eye contact, “It’s just me Sherlock. Whatever it is, we can work it out, it’s all fine, remember?”

“Did you ever see Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan?” Sherlock all but mumbled. John had become accustomed to interpreting his detective though and quirked an eyebrow, confused at what the hell Star Trek had to do with ear drops.

“Yes, a long time ago, but yeah it’s a great movie I remember. What about it?”

“Well, do you remember when Khan caught Chekov and Terrell?” Sherlock was literally squirming on the couch now, cupping his ear protectively.

“I think so…ohhhhh,” just like that, understanding dawned on the Doctor and he had to force himself not to laugh. “You mean the part where he puts those worms in their ears to make them talk?”

John’s description of the scene brought a whimper from the thirty-seven year old man who had faced death dozens of times. “Quite laughing John, it’s not funny.”

“I’m not,” he wasn’t overtly laughing, but on the inside…well, on the inside he was rolling on the floor with a bright red face laughing.

“Yes, you are! I can see it on your face,” Sherlock pouted, but still looked shaken up from recalling the events of the movie.

After a few moments, John was able to collect himself and continue on trying to get his ridiculous husband to take the freaking ear drops. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry, so let me see if I understand. You are scared-“

“I’m not scared! I just don’t like having things in my ears!”

The Doctor thought it best not to argue. “Sorry, you don’t like things in your ears because of on 80’s movie where Ricardo Montalban puts worms in a couple of guy’s ears? Really Sherlock, ear drops are a far cry from science fictional worms.”

“I was seven when I saw the movie. Mummy said I was too young to watch it and Mycroft made fun of me, so…so I snuck down and watched it through the crack in the door.”

“Sherlock, I still don’t see how you can compare-“

“I know what kind of bugs are out there John. I knew it back when I was a child and I know even more now. Who knows what it is that chemical abomination you want to put in my ear, which, in case you didn’t know, leads straight to my brain. My hard drive!” Sherlock huddled up into himself again, rolling over into the fetal position on the couch.

John sighed, knowing for certain now he was not getting anything into his traumatized husband’s ears. Giving in, the Doctor placed the cap back on the bottle and set it down on the coffee table. He then scooted over, squeezing in between Sherlock and the back of the couch and wrapped his arms over the man’s chest. “I’m not scared,” the detective whispered as he twisted around to bury his face into his lover’s warm chest.

John knew the man was trying to convince himself more than anybody, but he had promised to always take care of the stupid git lying in his arms. And that was exactly what he was going to do. “I know. Don’t worry, love, I’ll figure something out,” he whispered into Sherlock’s neck and before they both fell asleep, John already had a plan.

 ==========================================================================

**I need your help – JW**

**What did Sherlock do now? – MH**

**Nothing. He has an ear infection. – JW**

**Let me guess, he won’t take his ear drops – MH**

**You knew? – JW**

**Of course I did. Mummy told him not to watch that movie, now he is paying for it. – MH**

**He’s your brother and is very sick! – JW**

**Yes, I would imagine so, what do you have in mind Doctor? – MH**

John could almost hear the condescending tone emphasized on the word ‘Doctor,’ but let it roll off his back because Mycroft was the only one he knew that could get him what he needed and fast.

**Can I email you the specifics? – JW**

**If you can help my idiotic brother get his medication, I will instruct Anthea to provide you with whatever you need. – MH**

**Thanks. I’ll let you know if it works. – JW**

**====================================================================**

**Eight hours later**

“John dear, there was a package left at the door for you, it’s a bit late for the mail isn’t it?” Mrs. Hudson said, handing John a medium sized brown box, which only had his name written on it with black sharpie.

“Oh, Mycroft you beauty!” John smiled and tucked the package under his arm.

“You’re welcome then,” Mrs. Hudson said a tad annoyed at being completely ignored.

“Sorry, oh sorry, thank you Mrs. Hudson, I’m just so relieved. This has some antibiotics that will help Sherlock with his ear infection.”

“It’s about time, dear. You’re a Doctor for goodness sake; I’m a bit disappointed in you for letting him go this long.” She chastised and then headed back down towards her flat.

Unfazed, however, John went to the kitchen and opened the package, thankful that Sherlock had followed his advice and went to take a shower before bed. Pulling out a large aluminum packet, a large grin came across the Doctor’s face when he saw the one-inch white capsules covered in plastic. “Perfect,” he said, breaking off one perforated section and placing it in his pocket. Before going upstairs, John threw the box in the rubbish bin and placed the rest of the medicine in the freezer to keep it hard.

By the time he had put his pajamas on, making sure to choose one with pockets to put the capsule in, Sherlock was dragging his feet over to the bed. He looked exhausted, making John’s heart melt recalling how his husband is usually a ball of energy right before bed. “Come to bed, I’ll give you a nice back massage to help you fall asleep, how does that sound?”

“I don’t want one,” Sherlock grunted, plopping himself on the bed and curling up, cradling his ears.

“Well you don’t get a choice.” Not waiting for his fussy husband to respond, John rolled him onto his stomach gently and straddled his hips. Sherlock was about to protest, until the Doctor used his knowledge of pressure points and pressed both his thumbs right under the short brown hair on his neck. A deep moan came out of the sick man’s throat and his whole body became limp under John. Taking that as a good sign, he began working down the bony back, working out a few knots here and there until finally he got down to the elastic of Sherlock’s pajama pants.

John knew surprise was on his side, so he took a deep breath and then slowly began to lick along the detective’s lower spine. “J-John? I’m tired I really don’t…oh!” His protests were cut off when he felt teeth clamp down on his left arse cheek.

“Hmmm?” John asked, grinning up at his husband and knew that second he had him just where he wanted.

“N-nothing,” came a groggy voice from the head of the bed, so John continued to massage the plump flesh under cotton pants. Once Sherlock relaxed even more, moaning when John gave a few nips at his thighs, the sneaky Doctor took the opportunity to pull down the pants, revealing two ivory cheeks that had a few red teeth marks scattered around.

Moving quickly to avoid any protest from his lover, John began licking slowly along the crack, only dipping his tongue in between the cheeks ever so slightly. Sherlock moaned again and, John happily noted, removed his hands from his ears in favor of clutching the sheets. “M-more,” the detective tried to demand but turned into more of a pleading whimper. John took pity on him and gripped the two cheeks, pulling them apart slightly and finally…finally swirled his wet tongue around the needy clenching hole of his husband.

“Oh God, John!” Sherlock moaned blissfully, forgetting about the pain in his ears for that short moment. John continued kneading the plump flesh in his hands while slowly coaxing the puckered hole open by thrusting in a few times and then licking around the rim over and over again, until Sherlock was panting. “Please,” a wanton whisper came from the head of the bed and John knew this was his chance.

Giving one last swirl of his tongue, he pulled back, using one hand to stroke Sherlock’s bum, while the other popped open the medication infused suppository Mycroft had shipped to him. “Are you ready?”

“What the hell kind of question is that? Of course I’m ready John, I’ve=” The doctor began slowly penetrating the tight hole with his finger, bringing a surprised yelp and then a deep moan from his lover. They had done this countless times and John knew just the right angle to make Sherlock writhe under him. All it took was a sharp gasp from the man, who was now starting to thrust his hips into the mattress below him, to know he had found Sherlock’s prostate.

“Another, I need it, please John,” Sherlock moaned and tried to work more of his husband’s finger into his hole. The blonde smiled, withdrew, placed the capsule between the tip of his middle and pointer finger, and then worked them an inch or so into Sherlock’s arse. As soon as John removed his fingers, Sherlock halted his movements and turned to look up at his husband, who had a triumphant grin on his face.

“What did you…is that a suppository?” The detective was still trying to come out of his blissful and horny state, not knowing whether he should be mad his husband tricked him, mad at himself for not seeing it coming, or proud and thankful that John did actually figure out a way to take care of him.

“Well,” John couldn’t wipe the smug grin off his face, “you said you didn’t want it in your ears…sooo, I called in a few favors and…voila! I know I should have told you, I just-“

“Thank you,” Sherlock smiled, deciding he was thankful for John’s innovativeness because his ears were really starting to inhibit him from doing his experiments. “However, I do believe you have started something that we cannot finish now.”

“Is that so?” John scoffed at Sherlock underestimating his planning abilities. “You know, suppositories melt due to body heat, right?” He rolled the man below him over and started crawling up to face him, lust in both their eyes. “Normally, they take about twenty minutes to fully melt so the body can absorb them.”

They were face to face now, John hovering over Sherlock, who now matched his husband’s grin, knowing exactly where this was going. “If I can get your body hotter however, the capsule should melt in no time at all,” he licked over the detective’s lips and then began heading south again.  “How do you think we can raise your body’s temperature?” He smiled, rubbing his lips lightly over the hard cock against the detective’s belly.

“I can think of a few ways,” Sherlock’s smile faded instantly when John began licking the red gland at the tip of his cock. His head fell back, mouth slacked, eyes closed, his ear pain forgotten as more of him was taken into his lovers hot mouth. “Oh fuck, this is better than any medicine I’ve ever had. The endorphin rush and adrenaline you’re causing my body to produce, John it’s-“

John had learned over the years that Sherlock couldn’t quite shut off the rapid information running through his mind. It didn’t really bother him, in fact he thought it was rather sexy, but what was even better than that was being able to make him shut up. Doing just that, John took the large cock all the way into his throat, gagging slightly and pulling back a touch, then swallowing right before he gave a loud humming sound in the back of his throat. He smiled around his husband’s member, as soon as said husband lost his words and could only moan and chant his name.

“John, I’m going to-I’m going to,” Sherlock whined, so John wrapped his hand around the base and continued jerking rapidly, while keeping his mouth and tongue over the head to stimulate and swallow his release. After a few strokes, Sherlock was coming into the hot moist heat with a grunt, suspending his hips off the bed. Although John didn’t particularly like the taste of the bitter liquid in his mouth, he always swallowed it because it was the result of the pleasure he had just given his husband. Sherlock always did the same to him, but, would add commentary about how the flavor changed based on what John had eaten that day.  

Sherlock lie panting and sweaty, while John licked him clean and pulled up his pajamas to his hips. “I bet it melted in thirty seconds,” Sherlock giggled probably due to his orgasmic high. John chuckled, shifting up behind him, draping an arm over his chest and pulling him in tightly.

“We should probably give it a few more minutes, yeah? I wouldn’t put that much faith in my abilities,” John knew his husband was already exhausted before their little sexual escapade and now…well hopefully Sherlock would be out for the rest of the night. Thankful for small favors, he was right and the sick man in his arms started breathing slower until he lay lax in his arms. “Good night my love,” John whispered and fell asleep a few minutes later.        

        

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and I would love to hear what you thought!


End file.
